Electronic commerce has created the potential for converting conventional buying into a web-based electronic buying process. The cashier's counter has been changed into an electronic shopping cart and electronic payment system. However, there are situations where the payment is for other than goods, e.g., for the filing, recordation, registration or the like of certain types of documents. In such cases, the cashier's counter serves more than simply to link payment to the contents of a virtual shopping cart. The content of the documents involved may have an impact on the completion of the transaction in a certain fashion, e.g., local, state and federal laws and/or rules associated with the proper completion of the document. There exists a need to accomplish this type of transaction electronically utilizing Web-based remote access technologies and to record, permanently memorialize, and communicate the results of the prospective transaction, i.e., was it completed or unsuccessful.